


Nestlings Lost In The Light

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the events of Captain Jack Harkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestlings Lost In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

They're gone, the loud and the pretty nestlings, they left the nest earlier and haven't come back. The other nestlings are worried, so was she for that matter, and the grumpy nestling had taken control. He sent the female nestling out to look for him while he and her favourite nestling guard the nest. Her favourite nestling then found the other nestlings, or at least found out where the other nestlings where, on the box with the lights.

The grumpy nestling then ran off, saying something about a missing piece, leaving her favourite in the nest alone. He's worried, its obvious, the longer his nest-mate and nest-sibling are missing the more worried he becomes. He wants his fellow nestlings back, but he doesn't appear to want to do what the grumpy nestling decided when he came back. He pulled out the metal thing that the nestlings all seem to carry and pointed it at the grumpy one. Something then hit the grumpy one where the nestlings wing should have been.

She could smell the blood, but as always it doesn't affect her, her favourite has trained her well, she doesn't want to hurt her nestlings after all. The grumpy one carries on regardless, doing something to the big thing that the loud one says no-one is allowed to touch. She knows that it controls or tries to control the bright light, and hopes that the nestling knows what he is doing. At the same time though she knows that the bright light brought her here, it should bring her nestlings back here as well.

It does bring them back home to the nest, but the loud one doesn't seem happy that his orders haven't been followed. The other nestlings left, leaving only the loud nestling and her favourite in the nest with her. She looks down at them from her place in the nest before deciding to sleep some, her favourite had missed his nestling, the least she could do was give them some privacy.


End file.
